Ta-Wahi
Ta-Wahi is the region of Fire on Mata Nui, and home of Ta-Koro. Landscape Ta-Wahi stretches from Mata Nui's eastern coast to the Mangai Volcano, with Ga-Wahi to the north and Le-Wahi to the south. Its terrain is mainly made up of black basalt, the remains of long-cooled lava from the Mangai. Several active lava flows run their course both on Ta-Wahi's surface and in the volcanic catacombs below, flowing from the Mangai's caldera until they eventually meet the sea. The largest of these could be likened to the Hura Mafa River for scale, and feeds the Lake of Fire. Mangai Volcano Full Article: Mangai Volcano '' The Mangai is a huge, active volcano situated at the centre of Mata Nui. Its peak is the tallest on the island. Most of Ta-Wahi's lava flows flow directly from the Mangai's caldera. Tren Krom Break Ta-Wahi's main lava river, having left the Mangai, flows eastward through a chasm known as the Tren Krom Break. It is a significant obstacle for anyone wishing to travel from Ta-Wahi to Ko-Wahi, and is only traversable via a Ta-Koro-owned cable car. The Break is named after an ominous entity from Matoran legend. The Lake of Fire The Lake of Fire is a large body of lava situated inside a minor volcano in central Ta-Wahi. It is fed both by the Wahi's main lava river, and kept in a molten state by the small volcano's own heat. A large natural protrusion of rock at the Lake's centre forms the foundation of Ta-Koro. The Lake acts as a moat for the village, with access being controlled via a series of retractable stepping-stones. The Charred Forest ''Full Article: The Charred Forest '' Ta-Wahi once possessed greenery in the form of a lush forest in the south-east of the region. In a particularly fierce battle during the war against Makuta, the entire area was torched, leaving it a forest of trees' skeletons, blanketed with ash. Ta-Wahi Beach Where Ta-Wahi's coast is not made up of unforgiving basalt crags, a few sandy beaches can be found. The most notable of these was the site of Tahu's arrival by Toa Canister. The Great Telescope can be found on a rocky point at the beach's end. Steam Delta The Steam Delta portion of the Ta-Wahi coast where several lava flows meet the ocean. The constant plumes of steam give the area its name. Settlements Ta-Koro ''Full Article: Ta-Koro '' Ta-Koro is the Village of Fire, built on a rocky outcrop in the middle of the Lake of Fire. It is considered the best-fortified of Mata Nui's settlements, and is led by Akiri Jaller. Minor settlements Outposts Local Wildlife *'Hikaki: Also known as 'dragon lizards'- large Rahi that resemble small dinosaurs *'Hoto: '''Large bugs that burrow under the Wahi *'Husi: 'Ostrichlike birds *'Infernavika: 'Small, flightless birds that live near lave flows. ' *'Ranama: '''Huge frogs that prey on Nui-Rama *'Nui-Rama: Large, dangerous, flying insects *'''Red Mahi: a subspecies of the goat-like mahi herded in Po-Koro *'Vako:' Wild Rhino Rahi *'Vatuka': Strange, rare creatures made from living stone Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Canon